The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera jamesonni, referred to by the cultivar name `Terfaro`, `Terfaro` was originated from a hybridisation program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1989. The female parent was `Terfacci` -87.354- (registration number 10786; Mar. 4, 1991), U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,848. The male parent was `Terdelfino` -82.250- (registration number 10016; Feb. 20, 1990) and was available to others outside the company. Female parent `Terfacci` distinguishes from `Terfaro` by its higher production, smaller flower-diameter, stronger stems and a soft color pink. The male parent `Terdelfino` is a semi-double type and has a darker red color. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about November 1989. The first asexual reproduction of `Terfaro` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken on April 1990 in De Kwakel. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated November 1990 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Terfaro` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Terfaro`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Single. PA0 2. Color of ray floret: Very distinctive red. PA0 3. Color of disc floret: Green. PA0 4. Color of perianthy lobe: Red. PA0 5. Diameter of flower head: Medium 110 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparison to `Terfaro`.